The Fallen Petals
by Grey Cho
Summary: Hanya kami yang masih tersisa ... sebagai manusia setengah ghoul. [AR]


Ketika _ghoul_ seluruhnya dimusnahkan dari bumi ini, kami masih hidup. Kami masih berada dalam lingkaran penderitaan tanpa akhir. Kami dan hanya kami … manusia setengah _ghoul_ di dunia ini.

Tokyo Ghoul © Ishida Sui

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

Usia tidak menunjukkan eksistensinya bagi tubuh kami. Waktu seolah berhenti. Mereka yang hidup, menua, dan mati. Kami pun sama halnya, mengharapkan kematian datang dan menjemput kami. Hidup dalam lara bukanlah keinginan kami, tidak sama sekali. Namun, kami tidak bisa mengecap rasa kematian. Senjata pembunuh _ghoul_ telah dilenyapkan, CCG dibubarkan, dan mereka melupakan kami. Mereka tidak memastikan apakah seluruh _ghoul_ telah lenyap atau belum dan kami adalah korban dari kecerobohan mereka. Kami dianggap tidak menyakiti, dianggap tidak memberikan ancaman seperti halnya _ghoul_ murni. Kami dibiarkan hidup. Mereka bilang, inilah kesempatan kami untuk hidup sebagai manusia biasa, selayaknya dambaan kami. Mereka yang berkata seperti itu pada kami telah mati, mungkin karena usia yang senja atau karena insiden tragis. Kami tak tahu. Yang kami ketahui, kami masih hidup dengan kekuatan kami. Kehidupan ini semakin lama semakin terasa melelahkan. Kami ingin menutup mata selamanya. Namun, kami tak mampu. Mentari selalu memaksa kami terjaga dan angin selalu lancang membangunkan kami.

Warning

Alternative Reality

Out of Character

Ada manusia setengah _ghoul_ yang bisa menerima keadaannya. Mereka yang demikian itu tak pernah menyesali kondisi mereka, berusaha menatap hari demi hari dengan hati lapang. Mereka masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa. Mereka tak peduli dengan perbedaan mereka. Mereka tak peduli bagaimana kacaunya dunia ini saat identitas mereka terkuak. Mereka menjalani kehidupan mereka sebagaimana manusia biasa menjalaninya.

Takizawa-san salah satunya. Aku melihat dia mengantarkan pizza tadi pagi. Dia selalu meneriakkan namaku, seolah aku adalah seorang tuli atau mungkin dia hanya ingin menjadi pengganti jam wekerku. Dia tertawa cerah. Dengan beberapa kotak pizza di bagian belakang motornya, dia menelusuri jalanan Tokyo dan menghilang di tikungan jalan. Penduduk setempat selalu membicarakannya, berkata bahwa Takizawa adalah seorang pemuda bersemangat yang menyenangkan. Penduduk di sekitar sini selalu gemar memesan pizza hanya untuk bertemu dengan sang pemuda berambut cokelat sekaligus menghilangkan lapar mereka. Lantas, bagaimana jika Takizawa yang merasa lapar? Bisakah satu loyang pizza mengenyangkan perutnya ataukah makanan itu hanya tersangkut sampai tenggorokan sebelum akhirnya kembali dimuntahkan?

Amon-san menjadi orang kedua setelah Takizawa-san yang bisa bersikap seolah mereka adalah makhluk normal di dunia ini. Dia masih terlihat seperti pria di akhir usia dua puluh. Tubuhnya masih bugar dan atletis, membuatnya diincar banyak gadis. Dia berprofesi sebagai guru les sejak dua tahun lalu. Aku menyaksikannya. Dia meminta saran padaku sebelum membuat keputusan. Aku menyokongnya. Kukatakan tidak masalah selama identitasnya tidak diketahui. Paling tidak, dia tak perlu dirisaukan dengan rasa kehilangan Akira, sang istri, terus-menerus. Aku iri dengan kesetiaan Akira pada Amon dan sebaliknya, aku iri dengan kesetiaan Amon pada Akira. Ketika tubuh wanita yang kuanggap ibu sendiri itu menua sampai akhirnya bertemu ajal, Amon tetap setia di sampingnya. Pria berambut hitam itu tak henti membisikkan kalimat yang sama.

" _Kau masih terlihat cantik seperti sediakala. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku ada di sini bersamamu."_

Itu kalimat yang sederhana. Namun, kalimat yang bisa menyentuh kalbu. Dibandingkan denganku yang hanya bisa mematung dan menangisi saat terakhir Akira mengembuskan napas, Amon tentu saja lebih baik. Ketegarannya patut diacungi jempol walau akhirnya dia seperti mayat hidup hingga beberapa tahun.

Aku, Amon-san, dan Takizawa-san. Berkat kebaikan, atau kebodohan, CCG, kami dibiarkan hidup. _Ghoul_ dan manusia setengah _ghoul_ lain mungkin sedang mengadakan jamuan minum teh bersama anggota CCG lainnya di dunia sana.

A Special fict for Shuben

Aku keluar dari apartemen yang kutinggali. Tak ada kegiatan untuk dilakukan dan setiap detik seolah berlalu sangat lama. Aku telah hidup begitu lama. Namun, ingatan di hari itu masih terasa hangat, seakan baru terjadi sesaat lalu. Ketika _ghoul_ dan CCG mencapai sebuah kesepakatan, aku hanya bisa pasrah melihat teman-temanku dibunuh satu per satu. Temanku, _ghoul_ itu, berdiri dalam barisan yang rapi. Pemeran _shinigami_ yang amat kukenal berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan air muka datar. Di antara barisan itu, aku melihat penghuni Anteiku yang pernah berjuang bersamaku dan berharga bagiku mati. Mereka mati dalam senyuman. Mata mereka berpapasan dengan mataku. Dari jauh, kulihat bibir mereka bergerak, menguntai kata perpisahan yang pahit. Setelah hari penuh darah, sosok shinigami menghilang. Dia tidak ditemukan di markas CCG yang dua hari kemudian resmi dibekukan. Apakah _shinigami_ itu membasuh air matanya sendirian? Apakah dia memilih menitikan air mata itu tanpa diketahui siapa pun? Ataukah dia merasa puas dengan prestasinya sebagai pembasmi _ghoul_? Jika manusia, pemuda itu … Arima Kishou itu pasti telah mati. _Shinigami_ bagi _ghoul_ itu mungkin hanya manusia yang juga tak akan bertahan dari gerusan waktu.

 **The Fallen Petals**

Kaneki Ken. Nama itu masih dipakai, setidaknya oleh Amon-san dan Takizawa-san saat mereka berdua memanggilku. Kami hidup dengan menyesuaikan diri, bagaikan bunglon. Kami mengganti nama kami, menyamar agar identitas kami tidak diselidiki. Kami bergulat dalam kehidupan sembari mencari cara untuk mati. Kami ingin mati. Jika menemukan kami, kepolisian tak akan sanggup membunuh kami. Mereka hanya akan menjadikan kami target peluru mereka sepanjang hayat mereka dan kami tidak ingin hidup abadi hanya untuk menjalani kehidupan seperti itu. Kami tidak bisa seenaknya datang pada petinggi negara dan mengatakan bahwa kami manusia setengah _ghoul_. Kami waspada pada siapa pun. Salah tindakan dan kami akan menjadi alasan kenapa sejarah kemunculan _ghoul_ terulang. Mereka, oknum yang tak bertanggung jawab, bisa menggunakan _kakuhou_ kami sesukanya dan kami tak ingin itu terjadi.

Ada saatnya aku, Takizawa-san, dan Amon-san berencana membunuh satu sama lain. Namun, kami tak sanggup. Kami telah menjadi sedemikian dekat, bahkan merasa diikat sesuatu karena memiliki kondisi fisik yang serupa. Ketika kami bertarung, kakuhou kami tak bisa menyakiti satu sama lain. Dalam hati, kami memang tidak menghendakinya. Kami pun tak bisa dan tak boleh mengharapkan kemunculan _ghoul_ lain untuk membunuh kami. Lantas, siapa yang bisa kami harapkan? Kapan usia kami berhenti?

"Ken?" Aku menengadah saat mendapati sosok besar menutupi sinar mentari di depanku.

Amon-san berdiri, menganggukkan kepala, dan duduk di sisi kananku. Dia menawariku pekerjaan sebagai guru les, mengatakan bahwa dia mulai kesulitan menangani jumlah murid yang semakin membludak. Aku tertawa renyah. Dia sangat populer dan wajar jika tempat lesnya menarik minat banyak pelajar, terlebih pelajar perempuan.

Sayangnya, aku harus menolak halus tawaran itu. Ingatan saat aku menjadi mentor di CCG sebagai seorang "Sasaki Haise" masih menghantuiku. Ingatan saat satu per satu anak didikku tumbang di depan mataku. Air mata memang telah mengering. Namun, rasa kehilangan selalu ada dan kekal.

Aku menyentuh leherku sendiri. Ini gawat. Aku mulai merasa lapar. Aku merogoh saku dan merutuk saat pil yang kucari absen di sana. Amon menyadarinya. Dia menyadari rasa laparku dan memberiku beberapa butir pil. Pil yang bisa menekan rasa lapar ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar kami, manusia setengah _ghoul_ , bisa mengendalikan kegilaan kami saat rasa lapar mulai mengambil alih. Dulu, aku pernah nyaris membunuh sahabatku sendiri hanya karena insting sebagai _ghoul_ membunuh nalarku sebagai manusia. Hide. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu kembali dengan Hide. Dia yang pada akhirnya mengorbankan diri untuk menjalankan rencana pembasmian seluruh _ghoul_. Nagachika Hideyoshi atau bisa disebut Washuu Hideyoshi, otak dibalik CCG. Hide sama seperti temanku yang lain. Dia tersenyum dalam kematiannya, merengkuhku erat dan meminta maaf. Hide bilang, jika saja tidak bertemu dengannya, aku mungkin tak akan mengalami kehidupan sepelik ini. Hide adalah pewaris CCG dan kehidupanku dalam dunia _ghoul_ bukanlah kebetulan.

"Terima kasih, Amon-san," ungkapku sembari menenggak beberapa pil sekaligus. Aku tak tahu apa jadinya jika Amon tidak ada di sini. Saat ini, aku mungkin sedang mengamuk dan nyaris melukai penduduk lalu diamankan di sel tahanan sembari menanti saat tubuhku dimanfaatkan.

Kehidupan ini tidaklah mudah.

* * *

Sadar telah menyusahkan Amon-san dan Takizawa-san terkait keuangan, aku memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan. Kurasa, menjadi penjaga perpustakaan bukanlah ide buruk. Selain bisa membaca sepuasnya, aku bisa memperoleh upah untuk menunjang kebutuhanku. Aku melamar kerja sebagai "Okita Subaru".

Kacamata bertengger di batang hidungku, masih kacamata peninggalan ibu. Pengunjung yang kutemui hari ini membuat suasana hatiku membaik. Mereka menunjukkan rasa cinta mereka terhadap buku, bahkan sempat mengajakku berbincang tentang buku yang mereka pinjam. Aku tidak bisa melayani mereka lama-lama. Bosku akan marah jika tahu pegawai barunya tidak bekerja dengan baik. Kukatakan pada mereka, aku akan senang jika di lain waktu bisa bertemu mereka untuk membahas buku yang menarik.

"Okita-kun," bosku memanggil. Matanya yang tajam dan sikap tubuh arogannya membuat siapa pun salah paham dan menganggap sang pria memiliki perangai ketus.

Aku mendekati sang pria hanya untuk menerima sebuah bungkusan berwarna cokelat yang membuatku ingin refleks menutup hidung.

"Itu _taiyaki_ yang baru kubeli. Makanlah. Kau bisa pulang setelah merapikan rak buku novel di sebelah sana." Bos mengarahkan telunjuknya dan beranjak pergi.

Aku tersenyum kaku saat mengintip isi bungkusan di tanganku. Baunya saja sudah membuatku mual. Ah, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan makanan ini? rasanya sayang jika dibuang begitu saja. Mungkin saat pulang nanti aku bisa memberikannya pada anak kecil di dekat apartemen. Dengan demikian, aku meletakkan bungkusan itu di atas meja setelah menutupnya dengan rapi. Aku mulai bergegas pergi menuju rak yang bosku tunjuk dan merapikan beberapa buku di sana. Terkadang ada pembaca yang menarik buku secara acak dan membuat buku lain berada dalam posisi terjatuh, itu jelas tidak bagus untuk keawetan buku. Sampulnya bisa tergores dan bahkan menempel dengan bagian bawah rak.

Tanganku terangkat saat menangkap sampul buku yang tak asing bagiku. Buku berjudul _The Black Goat's Egg_. Aku terdiam lama. Rak telah kurapikan. Saatnya pulang. Namun, penampakan buku itu membuatku didorong urgensi untuk mengambilnya. Lantas, kugapit buku itu dan kubawa pulang bersama dengan sebungkus _taiyaki_ yang tak akan ingin kumakan.

* * *

Payung yang kerapkali kubawa ke mana-mana kubuka. Bagian atasnya merekah seperti bunga. Dilihat dari atas, payung merah ini mirip dengan _red spider lily_ yang tengah mekar di antara rintik hujan. Lampu pejalan kaki masih merah, membuatku harus bersabar sejenak sembari bersikap waspada jika ada mobil berkecepatan tinggi melaju di depanku.

Sayup, aku mendengar suara isakan. Terdengar begitu redam. Kurasa, aku bisa mendengarnya karena telingaku memiliki pendengaran _ghoul_. Hinami bahkan bisa mendengarkan dan mencerna lebih dari lima obrolan sekaligus.

Aku memutar arah. Suara tangisan ini milik perempuan. Jika bukan manusia setengah _ghoul_ , aku pasti berpikir dua kali sebelum melangkah mendekati sumber suara. Aku dituntun suara rintihan itu hingga sampai di area apartemen kumuh yang lama ditinggali. Apartemen ini pernah mengalami kebakaran hebat yang menewaskan lebih dari setengah penghuninya, bukan tempat yang ingin orang biasa kunjungi. _Wrap dress_ putih yang lusuh menarik perhatianku ketika menginjak lantai tiga belas. Isakan ini berasal darinya.

"Hei, kau." Kupanggil sosoknya. Apa dia manusia? Apa dia hantu? Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang berani tinggal di tempat segelap dan seseram ini? Yang lebih penting, apa yang dilakukannya sendirian di sini?

Buku _The Black Goat's Egg_ yang semula ada di tanganku terjatuh. Pemilik rintihan itu mendongak, sama-sama terbelalak seketika. Gadis di depanku … kenapa dia masih hidup?

"T-Takatsuki Sen. Eto …." Tenggorokanku terasa kering saat berusaha menyebut namanya. Dia alasan kenapa teman-temanku mati. Dia alasan kenapa aku harus melalui semua penderitaan itu.

… Apakah aku sedang berusaha mencari kambing hitam atas kesedihanku? Melimpahkan kesedihanku pada gadis yang sedang menangis sesenggukan sampai seperti ini?

"Kaneki Ken." Aku mendengar suara paraunya di telingaku, begitu pelan.

Dia lantas menerjangku dan duduk di atasku. Ketika kupikir gadis berambut _olive drab_ itu hendak membunuhku, aku keliru. Dia mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku dan meraih bungkusan di tanganku. Bungkusan _taiyaki_ itu berpindah tangan, isinya dilahap habis oleh sang gadis. Kulihat Eto menelannya susah payah. Dia terlihat akan mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Namun, dia menahan diri, memaksa makanan itu tetap ada di dalam lambungnya.

Aku membenci gadis di depanku. Di dalam hatiku, aku ingin melesatkan _kagune_ -ku dan membunuhnya saat ini juga. Namun, sebagian diriku berontak. Aku tak berkutik saat mendengar tangisannya. Selain itu, Eto bisa membunuhku jika dia mau. Sesaat tadi, aku memiliki celah untuk dibunuh.

Helaan napas terdengar dari mulutku. Tanganku terulur padanya. "Ikutlah denganku. Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu."

Sudah kuduga. Aku memang tidak bisa membiarkannya.

* * *

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka tidak lantas membuatku menoleh. Aku masih disibukkan dengan ponselku, membalas pesan singkat dari Takizawa-san. Aku belum mengatakan apa pun soal Eto. Gadis setengah _ghoul_ kini telah berpakaian rapi. Dia meminjam kemeja putih milikku, yang tentu saja terlalu longgar di tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang dahulu panjang kini hanya sebatas bahu, diikat agar tidak kebasahan.

Gadis bermata dedaunan meletakkan jemarinya di atas sampul buku yang dahulu dia tulis. Sebuah _masterpiece_ dari jemari pembunuh.

"Kau masih membaca buku ini, Ken?"

Aku meliriknya. "Aku hanya kebetulan melihatnya di perpustakaan tempatku bekerja."

Eto tidak membalasku. Dia duduk di sofa yang berseberangan denganku, meraih sebuah koran dan membacanya. Kembali, aku menghela napas. Beranjak, aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk menghidangkan dua kopi, untukku dan Eto. Apa aku harus memberikannya pil penahan lapar? Persediaanku tinggal sedikit. Sebelum CCG dibekukan, aku dan Amon mencuri pil ini sebanyak-banyaknya. Kurasa, kami tak akan menemukannya lagi di mana pun. Untuk sementara, secangkir kopi rasanya cukup.

Wajah Eto terangkat. Dia tampak keheranan saat secangkir kopi tersaji di depannya.

"Untukmu."

Sang gadis mengerti maksudku. Aku meminta imbalan untuk busana yang dia pinjam, tempat berteduh, dan kopi yang dia teguk. Imbalanku adalah kisahnya. Apa yang membuatnya berada di sana sendirian? Bagaimana bisa dia masih hidup? Bukankah aku telah membunuhnya?

Penulis berbakat memainkan jemarinya. Dia sedikit ragu. Aku mengangkat tubuhku dari sofa, memutari meja, dan duduk di sebelahnya. Aku menarik bahu Eto dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Detak jantung Eto menghentak cepat. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat.

Eto membutuhkan waktu cukup lama, menenangkan diri di antara lenganku, sebelum akhirnya bicara. Aku gagal membunuhnya dahulu, menurut ceritanya. Dia kembali ke Aogiri dan disembunyikan di sana. Ketika markas Aogiri hendak dihancurkan, Eto melarikan diri. Baginya, menyatu dengan manusia bukanlah perkara sulit. Namun, dia dicari. Ada sekelompok manusia yang mencarinya. Keberadaan sang gadis yang diketahui memaksanya untuk hidup dalam ketakutan. Setiap hari dia merasa dikejar hingga nyaris gila. Dia merasa semua manusia melihat dirinya dengan tatapan mengerikan yang sama. Dia merasa dunia memojokkannya.

Dia berhasil kabur dari kejaran organisasi. Namun, sulit untuk kabur dari ketakutan. Dia berteduh di mana pun, tidak bisa menjalani kehidupan sepertiku, Takizawa-san, atau Amon-san. Salah seorang agen yang diutus untuk mencari Eto berhasil melumpuhkannya. Mereka masih memiliki penekan _Red Child Cell_ atau RCC. Dengan keadaan tidak berdaya dan _kakuhou_ yang nyaris dikeluarkan, Eto berusaha kabur hingga kami berdua bertemu di apartemen usang. Aku membiarkan Eto terkulai di sofaku. Membiarkannya tinggal di sini mungkin bukan hal buruk. Dia sama sepertiku, mungkin pula mengharapkan kematian datang dan membiarkannya terpejam damai.

Eto bilang, Organisasi X hanya memiliki penekan RCC. Mereka tidak memiliki _quinque_. Jika mereka memilikinya, Eto pasti memilih membunuh dirinya sendiri. Apa gadis itu menginginkan kematian? Aku … sebenarnya bisa melakukan itu. Bukankah dulu aku memang berniat menghabisi nyawa gadis itu?

* * *

…Aku tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama dengan Eto. Sehari baru berselang dan gosip tidak sedap sudah mengintai kehidupanku. Mereka menyangka aku telah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak karena membawa masuk seorang gadis. Selain itu, aku bisa membayangkan reaksi Takizawa saat mengetahui Eto masih hidup. Dia akan kecewa padaku, pada dirinya, dan akan lepas kendali. Takizawa membunuh ibunya sendiri. Meski masih bisa tertawa, aku yakin ingatan saat dia merenggut nyawa sang ibu dengan tangannya sendiri masih tersisa.

"Eto, kita perlu bicara." Aku memanggil gadis yang tengah asyik bermain _game_ di ponsel untuk menghampiriku. Dia menurut meski harus menarik napas panjang terlebih dahulu.

"Kita tidak bisa tinggal dalam satu atap yang sama. Kau tidak perlu cemas. Aku akan menanggung biaya sewa apartemen untukmu sampai kaumendapat pekerjaan."

Dengan itu, Eto meninggali kamar kosong di sebelahku. Kami masih tinggal satu atap. Namun, setidaknya kami hanya bertetangga sekarang. Beberapa orang yang semula memandangku dengan tatapan aneh pun kembali bersikap biasa, mengatakan bahwa sepertinya mereka salah paham denganku.

* * *

Takizawa tidak lagi lewat di depan apartemenku dan ini mengherankan. Aku menanyakan sang pemuda pada beberapa orang dan jawabannya nihil. Pemuda itu seperti lenyap dalam sekejap. Dia, yang biasanya selalu memasang wajah penuh semangat saat mengantarkan pizza, tiba-tiba menghilang. Apakah Takizawa pindah ke kota lain? Dia bisa memberitahuku. Ini aneh. Firasatku tidak enak.

Kuputuskan untuk pergi ke kediaman pemuda dengan rambut dibelah tengah itu. Seperti yang kuduga, tanda-tanda kehadirannya tidak ada. Apartemennya tidak dikunci dan di dalam benda-benda milik Takizawa berserakan. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Apakah ini ulah organisasi yang Eto sebut? Organisasi X?

Dengan tangan gemetaran, aku mengirim pesan pada Amon. Kuharap, Amon membalas pesanku. Dua orang itu tidak berkomunikasi denganku belakangan ini. Semula, aku mewajarkan sikap mereka. Kami bertiga pernah tidak berkomunikasi cukup lama karena urusan masing-masing dan itu biasa, jadi aku sama sekali tidak merasa curiga atau heran. Namun kali ini, aku mencium adanya kejanggalan. Beberapa jam berlalu dan Amon tidak membalas pesan yang kukirimkan. Itu artinya, tidak hanya Takizawa yang menghilang, tetapi Amon juga. Aku segera mendatangi kediaman Amon hanya untuk mendapat keheranan yang sama dari murid sang pria. Beberapa hari ke belakang, keberadaan Amon tidak diketahui. Kediamannya dibiarkan kosong dalam keadaan pintu tidak dikunci. Apa mereka kelaparan dan mulai mencari mangsa? Apakah mereka ditangkap?

Derap langkah kakiku terdengar di lorong apartemen. Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Eto dengan tak sabar, berharap sang gadis tidak sedang tidur saat dibutuhkan.

Gadis yang dimaksud muncul dari balik pintu, rambutnya terlihat berantakan. Kuutarakan apa maksud kedatanganku dan Eto menyambut niatku untuk mendatangi markas Organisasi X dengan tolakan mentah-mentah.

"APA KAU GILA? KITA BERDUA BISA DIJADIKAN ALAT MEREKA!"

Aku menarik tangan Eto. "Kalau begitu, cukup beritahu aku di mana markas mereka. Kau bisa tetap tinggal di sini."

"TIDAK!" Aku merasa kuku-kuku milik sang gadis menancap di pergelangan tanganku, memunculkan rasa sedikit perih. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berada dalam bahaya Ken! Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku menyukaimu?!"

"Bagaimana dengan Takizawa-san dan Amon-san?! Mereka kemungkinan besar telah ditangkap oleh Organisasi X!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Eto berteriak, keras kepala. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu!"

Aku menggemertakkan gigi dan berdecih. Gadis di depanku sangat keras kepala dan aku telah mengetahuinya sejak dulu. Berdebat dengannya hanya buang-buang waktu. Oleh karenanya, aku memilih angkat kaki dari sana dan berusaha mencari keberadaan mereka berdua.

* * *

Ketinggian membuat rambutku yang kini berwarna kelam berkibar. Aku berada di puncak Tokyo, berusaha mendengarkan suara dari dua orang yang kucari, tidak peduli sepelan apa pun. Di bawah deras hujan, aku sudah tak tahu apa itu rasa dingin. Aku hanya tidak ingin ditinggalkan lagi. Kupejamkan mataku, berharap dengan begitu aku bisa lebih berkonsentrasi memisahkan suara yang tidak perlu kudengar dan yang ingin kudengar lebih jelas. Samar, aku merasa mendengar suara teriakan. Suara itu berasal dari utara, tepatnya dari pabrik tekstil.

Tak tunggu lama, aku segera berlari menuju tempat tersebut. Setelah bertahun-tahun hidup normal, seperti manusia pada umumnya, kini aku kembali pada kehidupanku seperti setelah bertemu Rize. Aku merasa harus melakukan apa pun, aku merasa harus melindungi mereka yang kuanggap berharga, dan aku akan merasa sangat menyesal jika hal buruk menimpa mereka. Aku tahu, kepribadianku tidak juga berkembang. Entah itu setelah disiksa Yamori, entah itu setelah menjadi Haise, atau menjadi Kaneki yang lain. Aku tetap sama, _martyr_. Aku berkorban demi apa yang kupercayai, apa yang kuanggap benar meskipun itu salah di mata orang lain. Touka pernah menghajarku, Nishiki pernah memandangku sedih, dan Tsukiyama-san pernah menendangku. Mereka berusaha menyadarkanku dari diriku yang naif dan berakhir gagal.

* * *

Amarahku memuncak saat melihat perut Amon dan Takizawa dalam keadaan robek. Manusia yang mengelilinginya hendak mengeluarkan _kakuhou_ mereka berdua dan memulai kembali penelitian untuk mengubah manusia menjadi _ghoul_. Aku mengutuk Kanou untuk eksperimennya. Dialah yang membuka panggung kekacauan ini dan mati begitu saja. Dasar manusia!

"KEN!"

Amon masih bisa berteriak kendati luka di tubuhnya lebih parah dibanding Takizawa. Di sisi sang pria berambut hitam, Takizawa telah tidak sadarkan diri.

"BUNUH KAMI BERDUA! BUNUH KAMI DAN HANCURKAN _KAKUHOU_ KAMI! DENGAN BEGITU, TIDAK PERLU LAGI ADA ANCAMAN BAGI UMAT MANUSIA!"

Membunuh mereka? Apa mereka sadar dengan ucapan mereka? Aku dan mereka, aku tahu, menginginkan kematian itu. Namun, aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa membunuh mereka sebagaimana mereka tidak bisa membunuhku! Seberapa sering pun mereka memintanya, aku tak akan pernah bisa membunuh mereka! Kenapa mereka tidak juga mengerti?!

Aku meragu, mematung dalam diam. Beberapa orang telah mendekat padaku dan beberapa orang lainnya mengelilingi dua orang yang akhirnya kutemukan. Amon meneriakkan namaku berulangkali, menyuruhku untuk melaksanakan perintahnya. Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk mematuhi ucapannya! Aku tidak bisa!

Kenapa aku harus membunuh mereka? Kenapa aku harus ada di dalam posisi yang menyudutkanku seperti ini?

"Sulit untuk membunuh teman sendiri, ya? Biar aku yang melakukannya, Ken."

Suara dari orang yang beberapa hari ini bersamaku terdengar dari arah belakang. Suara yang amat kukenal. Suara dari gadis yang mengklaim memiliki kesamaan denganku.

Gadis itu, Eto, berjalan melewatiku dengan langkah pasti. Aku hanya bisa melihat sosoknya yang terus berjalan, memperlihatkan rambut _olive drab_ yang menari seiring langkahnya. Eto mengambil ancang-ancang dan melawan manusia yang menghalanginya. Aku sendiri harus menangani beberapa orang yang hendak menikamku. Mereka tak cukup kuat untuk membunuhku. Namun, mereka memiliki penekan RCC dan itu berbahaya. Aku dibuatnya kewalahan. Setelah beberapa musuhku tumbang, aku menyempatkan dirir menoleh pada dua tawanan yang ingin kuselamatkan. Tak kuduga, Eto melesatkan _kagune_ -nya dan mencabik-cabik tubuh Takizawa serta Amon. Aku spontan berteriak kencang melihat tubuh dua orang yang kuanggap keluargaku sendiri kini tak lagi berbentuk. Darah mereka seperti kelopak mawar yang berguguran. Aku melesatkan _kagune_ -ku. Tentu saja, aku tidaklah bodoh. aku tidak melesatkan _kagune_ -ku pada Eto. Aku tahu kenapa sang gadis melakukannya. Aku melesatkan _kagune_ -ku pada anggota yang tersisa.

* * *

Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi anggota yang hidup, penekan RCC, atau apa pun yang bisa mengulang eksperimen yang sudah dilakukan Kanou, aku tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan. Permintaan ini tak juga dikabulkan Tuhan. Aku ingin mati. Aku ingin CCG atau siapa pun membunuhku dan mereka justru membiarkanku hidup. Bisakah Eto mengabulkannya?

"Eto …."

Gadis itu mendengar permintaanku baik-baik. Dia terdiam sejenak. Namun, dia mengangguk.

"Ayo, kita akhiri semua ini, Eto." Satu hal yang kusesalkan … aku membuat gadis itu mengalirkan air matanya.

Kemudian, Aku dan Eto berdiri berhadapan. Kami saling melempar senyuman. Aku melesatkan _kagune_ -ku pada Eto bersamaan dengan saat Eto melesatkan _kagune_ -nya padaku. Dalam waktu bersamaan pula, _kagune_ itu menembus jantung kami.

Seandainya kami berdua dilahirkan kembali, aku berharap bisa duduk berhadapan dengan sang gadis dengan buku bacaan di tangan kami masing-masing. Seandainya kami berdua dilahirkan kembali, aku ingin bisa menulis novel berdua dengannya. Bahkan di saat terakhir kami, aku tak tahu perasaan apa yang kupendam. Apakah ini kekaguman semata atau cinta? Di kehidupanku yang ini, aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk merasakannya. Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk berbagi kisah cintaku. Jika kami dilahirkan dan bertemu … aku ingin memastikannya.

Kurasakan tubuhku ambruk ke lantai begitupun tubuh Eto, tubuhnya terhuyung menyapa lantai. Darah yang menggenang di antara kami seperti tumpukan kelopak bunga. Kematian ternyata begitu indah.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Omake**

Jauh dari Tokyo, seorang pria berambut putih tertidur pulas di sebuah ruang inap. Lebih tepatnya, dia terbaring koma. Pria tidak dikenal itu berusaha bunuh diri berulangkali sampai akhirnya ditemukan dalam keadaan hidup (tak sadarkan diri) oleh warga. Pria itu menutup matanya amat lama. Namun, tanda-tanda bahwa dia bertambah tua sama sekali tidak tampak.

Mentari bersinar cerah di ruangan tempat sang pria memejamkan mata. Semilir angin yang masuk dari jendela kamar menyapu lembut kulit sang pria. Jemari pria itu bergerak kaku. Hingga akhirnya, pria itu terbangun dan berada dalam posisi duduk.

"Aku ini siapa …?" Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Mata sang pria memiliki dua warna berbeda. Kelabu di sebelah kiri dan hitam dengan pupil merah di sebelah kanan. Perbedaan tersebut tak bertahan lama. Kedua matanya kembali memunculkan warna yang sama, kelabu. Tidak ada pantulan apa pun di lensa sang pria, hanya ada ketidaktahuan dan kekosongan.

Kenapa dia masih hidup?

* * *

—Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfik ini.

(Grey Cho, 2015)


End file.
